I think I love my roommate
by Dragonling743
Summary: Claudia is a junior, Leena a freshman but they're both the same age. Leena has a crush on Claudia but no clue if the feelings are reciprocated. Join us on a journey through the underbelly of the history department as Leena's troubled past clashes with her more hopeful future. Cleena, College AU


**A/N:** So I apologize for the sudden stop in all my stories. Finals week killed my schedule and socializing destroyed the rest. As soon as I finish this, I will be finishing the next chapter of Iridescence and then working on my other stories. I should pick back up where I left off as far as posting new chapters again.

* * *

I checked the sheaf of papers all threatening to fall from my fist for the umpteenth time before knocking on the door with my elbow. Obviously, I should have taken that guy's offer. Two duffels and a rolling suitcase full of books is way too much for someone already carrying an awkward box full of knick-knacks. Thank heavens I decided to check in a day later than usual, otherwise I would have to go looking for the manager, and get my keys all while hauling this stuff. Not having any family in town seriously sucks.

I started to worry that my new roommate had also chosen to forgo the normal move-in date and wasn't here at all when the door opened. "C-Claudia?" I stuttered. Damn it! It's bad enough that she's… Well. She's the most adorable thing on the planet. Her hair is all messed up, sticking out every which-way and those boxers. If it were I guy I would have to roll my eyes at the Darth Vader mask right over the crotch, but between those and her mickey mouse t-shirt all ripped at the shoulders. She shouldn't be cute. I shouldn't be checking her out. I just stuttered her name out like an idiot. Oh god why is she staring at me? "You are Cl-Claudia right? This is room 262 right?"

She rubbed her eyes and shoved her mop of hair behind her ear, revealing a shocking white streak in the mess. "Huh? Oh, yeah totally. Sorry for standing here like a frakking idiot. I only just woke up. You the new roomie?" She grabbed the box from my arms, and scooped a duffel off my elbow before walking into the room. It's obvious which side she claimed. That whole half of the room was covered in band posters, and Star Trek things. I would explain what they are, but I really don't know.

My bed was the plain one on the left. No sheets or comforter. The wall felt uncomfortably bare compared to the patchwork across from it. Even the box and bag Claudia plopped on the mattress was a relief from the beige blankness. "Uh, yeah. My name's Leena, nice to meet you."

Claudia grinned and took a few more of my bags, "Awesome. You got anything else dude? I can totally help you bring it in." She stretched out and her shirt slid up to reveal that her boxers were barely hanging to her hips. This girl is going to be the death of me. Does she even know that she's still wearing her PJ's? Her face is up there Leena. You can ask why she's so gorgeous later. When you remember that no one wants some stupid gay fat kid.

I made sure to look at her face this time and shook my head, "No, no this is it."

Claudia nodded, bouncing her hair back into her face, "Well if you need help unpacking anything just lemme know." She flopped back onto her bed and started typing on her computer at lightning speed. I can't even tell if she's actually typing or just mashing keys to make it look that way. I bet she'll never be interested in me.

It took no more than an hour to do all the unpacking. It would have taken less but I kept forgetting what I was doing, or would pause to look at Claudia. My new roommate is one of those people that can eat all day and never gain any weight. Of course, they never tell you that they have to be constantly eating. Still, it always frustrated me to eat small portions and all that exercise. No matter what I do I still end up pudgy. God I'm still staring.

Claudia glanced up, "You sure you don't need any help?" She still hadn't changed and I had to wonder how such a fragile looking twig of a girl managed to pull off the muscle shirt thing so well. She may never want me but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore such a beautiful girl.

"No, no, I'm fine." I turned back to my work setting up the last of the crystals on my desk. I looked around to check my work. Crystals at each doorway, and a few on the windowsill to keep everything in balanced colors. My bed is made. All my clothes are in the closet, books in their place on the tiny bookcase. Everything seems in order. "I think I'm done."

The redhead grinned, getting up to look around at all my decorations. I admit it's a little stark the differences between our décor, but nothing that we can't adapt to. So far, she has been really nice. Maybe we'll be friends. "This is really cool. Where'd you find all this stuff?" She picked up a large hunk of Aventurine. Bright sparks flew around her. Not real ones of course. Just more of the hallucinations. The Star Wars theme song broke my concentration and the streamers of pink and green disappeared from view as Claudia yanked her phone out of nowhere and cussed at it. "What the frack Artie! I'll be there tomorrow. Can't it freaking wait?"

She gave me a look of exasperation, "You'd think I was dying not graduating. Ever since I reminded him I'm a junior, Artie's been throwing everything at me trying to get everything done. His ancient ass computer has been giving him issues but he won't frelling buy a new one." She texted the guy back and started looking around for a pair of pants. Where did she pull that phone from anyway? The only place it could have been was her bra or her… Nevermind.

"So who's this Artie? He sounds like a bit of a pain."

The grin she flashed me made my knees weak, "He's an awesome old coot who works down in the underbelly of the history department. He's the closest thing I have to a dad, but he's fetching annoying when he doesn't get what he wants."

I nodded, thinking about what she said. My gut unclenched, informing me that I had clenched in the first place in the process. Why the heck do I get to be jealous? I've only just met her. She probably already has a boyfr- Wait junior? "Wait, wait, go back, you're a junior? How old are you?" She's a genius too. I really don't have a chance.

"Oh yeah I'm nineteen. I started taking college courses online when I was about 16 and so here I am actually in the place." She laughed, "Oh God you should have seen how bad Artie freaked out when I just wandered in. He was ready to call campus security and put me in irons or something."

I laughed with her, unable to resist the sound of her voice or the excitement. She spoke with her hands as she got into the story. "Why in the world was he so scared?"

Even while snickering, Claudia is adorable. "Cus no one goes down there. I went looking for it cus I needed something from the old coot for my brother. I just walked in and said 'knock knock'. Dude almost wet himself."

I looked her over, Claudia doesn't seem the one to let things like that lie fallow. "He's never going to live that one down is he?"

"Nope." She hoisted her skinnies up over long legs. I have no clue how she managed to get them on. They look like thick paint coating her legs. "You know, if you want you can come with me and meet him. He's a cranky old fart, but once you get to know him he's a big ol' pooh bear."

A smile grew on my face, "I would really like that." Friends. Friends are good. It's a step.

"Prepare yourself." She teased.

"What for?"

"Endless wonder."


End file.
